heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadine
Nadine is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Biography Nadine is the fourth-grade nature expert. It shouldn't be too hard to find her during recess; look for the butterfly net ("Rhonda's Glasses"). Nadine and Rhonda have been best friends since at least they were four years old, which is ironic as one of the last people you would expect to be one of Rhonda's friends is someone with a pet tarantula ("Best Friends")... Nadine has possessed her spider-like hairstyle since she was four ("Best Friends") Nadine's hair is brown in some episodes Relationships Mom and Dad ]] Nadine's parents first appeared in the episode, "Stinky's Pumpkin," where her mom's shown to be black and her father's white, thus making their daughter interracial. It's also shown that Nadine inherited her blonde hair from her dad, since her mother's shown to have black hair. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd Nadine has been best friends with Rhonda since they were in preschool. Rhonda's generally the more dominant one in their friendship, but the two do genuinely care about each other and are actually good friends. In the episode, Best Friends, they end up getting into a fight about what they should center on--Rhonda wants to focus more on fashion while Nadine wants to focus more on bugs. Arnold helps the girls make up, and Rhonda and Nadine reach a compromise by doing a bug-themed fashion show. Besides Arnold, Nadine can get through to her. For example, in Cool Party, Nadine was the last person to leave Rhonda's party for Arnold's party, and even Nadine admits that Rhonda's was pretty lame (although she says in a polite way)--Nadine also pointed out that Rhonda put everyone from the "Cool List" (including Nadine) onto the "Geek List," Rhonda's not only the only "Cool Kid" left at the party, she's the only person left at the party. This is what changes Rhonda's attitude at the end of the episode. In Weird Cousin, when Arnold's cousin, Arnie, approaches Rhonda and Nadine, Rhonda covers for her and Nadine by saying they need to go to that "thing." Appears in *A Day in the Life of a Classroom (no cues) *April Fool's Day (no cues) *Arnold & Lila *Arnold Betrays Iggy (no cues) *Arnold's Thanksgiving (no cues) *Arnold's Valentine (no cues) *Bag of Money (no cues) *Best Friends *Cool Party *Curly's Girl (no cues) *Deconstructing Arnold (no cues) *Dinner for Four *Dino Checks Out (no cues) *Downtown as Fruits (no cues) *Grand Prix (no cues) *Harold vs. Patty (no cues) *Harold's Kitty (no cues) *Helga's Makeover *Helga vs. Big Patty (no cues) *Married (no cues) *Monkey Business (no cues) *Ms. Perfect (no cues) *Mudbowl (no cues) *New Bully on the Block (no cues) *New Teacher (no cues) *Operation Ruthless (no cues) *Parents Day (no cues) *Phoebe Cheats (no cues) *Phoebe Skips (no cues) *Phoebe's Little Problem (no cues) *Polishing Rhonda (no cues) *Rhonda's Glasses (no cues) *Rhonda Goes Broke *Runaway Float *School Dance (no cues) *School Play (no cues) *Stinky's Pumpkin (no cues) *Stoop Kid (no cues) *The Flood (no cues) *The Little Pink Book (no cues) *Tutoring Torvald (no cues) *Weird Cousin (no cues) *What's Opera, Arnold? (no cues) Trivia/Facts *A common error is Nadine's hair being colored brown instead of blonde. Category:Characters Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Heroes Category:Nadine and his family Category:Neutral Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Characters with unknown last names Category:4th Graders